Story arcs
Story arcs are any comic strip theme that lasts longer than a day. They can range from a few days to a month, such as the arc with Calvin accidentally pushing his parents' car into a ditch, depending on the length of it. Generally, the strip had week long story arcs for the first couple of years and had the longest arcs in the middle of the strip's life. Later on, the arcs became shorter as Watterson focused more on Sunday Strips. Throughout Calvin & Hobbes' run, there have been several story arcs involving things such as the Transmogrifier, school, dinosaurs, Spaceman Spiff, and others. 1985 November * November 18-19: Calvin traps Hobbes in the backyard using a sandwich-baited rope. When Calvin asks his father what to do with it, his dad suggests "stuffing" it. Calvin interprets this as meaning overfeeding Hobbes. This was the very first story arc and contained the very first strip of the series. It somewhat explains how Calvin and Hobbes got together, if only until contradictory evidence came along. December * December 3-6: Susie is introduced to the strip as a new girl in Calvin's class. * December 23-25 : Calvin's mom makes Hobbes a new stocking for Christmas, but Calvin forgets to give him a present. 1986 January *January 2-3: Hobbes discusses love with Calvin. * January 13-18: Calvin and Susie are sent to Principal Spittle's office for passing notes. Susie is concerned that they will be spanked. However, Principal Spittle tells them to pay better attention and to return to class. However, Calvin remains behind imagining he is Spaceman Spiff setting his blaster on an alien counterpart of the principal. * January 27-28: Calvin floods the house somehow, and his dad's polls decline because he was refused dessert as punishment. * January 30-February 1: Moe is introduced as the class bully. February * February 12-14: Calvin makes a valentine for Susie. However, he sends a hate-mail valentine and flowers from the florist's dumpster. Despite the anger from Susie afterwards, she then realizes that, since he sent her the valentine and flowers, he must like her. Calvin also thinks that, since she noticed the gifts, she must like him. March * March 4-6: Calvin's mom and dad leave Calvin at the house because they cannot locate a babysitter. However, the two rent a scary movie and a VCR while Calvin's parents are out and as a result rig up traps in Calvin's room, including a bucket of water over the doorway that Calvin's mom walks into and an unspecified booby trap involving the rug. * March 13-14: Calvin visits the barbershop for a haircut. He unsuccessfully tries to get the barber, Pete, to cut his hair in an outrageous style. At the end, he states that it is "the finest haircut I have ever received", while thinking to himself "never criticize a guy with a razor." * March 31-April 1: Calvin sees the doctor, terrified. He faints when the doctor makes a joke after repeatedly asking if various medical instruments will hurt, and screams that he is "dying" after receiving a vaccination. April * April 18-19: Calvin goes fishing for the first time, first by holding a bucket and saying "Here Fish!". In the second strip, while holding a line and sitting on a rock, a fish ascends the water and bites Calvin. When Hobbes arrives in the last panel, he asks if the fish are biting, to which Calvin replies "Drop dead, Hobbes." May * May 12-13: Calvin the Human Insect catapults peas on the dinner table and walks across each page of a book in ten minutes. * May 15-17: Rosalyn makes her first appearance as Calvin's babysitter. She locks him in the garage until 8:00, but Calvin returns to the car when his dad drives the babysitter home. * May 19-22: Calvin goes on an outing with the Cub Scouts. * May 26-31: Hobbes goes missing after a big dog knocks down Calvin and runs off with Hobbes. Heartbroken as this event transpires, Calvin tries writing posters to help people find Hobbes, but to no avail. Susie later finds Hobbes and has a tea party with him and Mr. Bun. Calvin comes across Susie, retrieves his companion, thanks her, and takes off with all the cookies at the party. June * June 3-4: Calvin asks Hobbes for advice on how to deal with the class bully, Moe. * June 12-12: Calvin takes a bath. * June 18-19: Calvin plays a Cowboys and Indians-style game with Hobbes. July * July 7-17: The family goes on the strip's first camping trip. Note: The July 15-17 strips may or may not be part of the story arc. * July 21-26: Calvin gets swimming lessons, taught by Rosalyn. * July 28-30: Calvin is rude to Susie, and has to make it up to her. August * August 11-14: When Calvin realizes he's having salmon for dinner, he grimaces, and his mom claims that his face might freeze like that someday, so he and Hobbes try to get their faces frozen in a hideous expression. Eventually, the strain of doing so gets to them and they drop the project. * August 28-29: Calvin uses a magic elixir to turn himself invisible. September-November * September 1-4: Calvin gets his bicycle and tries to ride it. However, it starts attacking him. * September 22-25: Moe is extorting money from Calvin, and he talks to Hobbes about it. His mother ultimately puts a stop to it. * September 29-November 1: Calvin fails to teach Hobbes how to act "cool". December * December 1-6: Rosalyn baby-sits again. Calvin and Hobbes try to go on the offensive and are sent to bed early as a result. When his parents arrive home at about 11:30 PM, Calvin tries to convince them not to pay Rosalyn, but fails. * December 15-19: Calvin and Hobbes play with a Ouija board. 1987 January * January 12-17: Calvin calls Susie a Booger-Brain and hurts her feelings. In return, he issues a rushed apology. * January 19-30: Calvin and Hobbes go to Susie's birthday party. Febuary * February 2-4: Calvin gets his report card. * February 23-28: It's Picture Day at Calvin's elementary school, so he asks for Crisco, which he puts in his hair. His mother makes him comb out the Crisco, but Hobbes models his hair as Astro Boy at the bus stop with what was left in his hair. When it's time to take his picture, Calvin also removes his shirt, revealing a face painted on his stomach. In the end, Calvin and Hobbes look at the pictures and burst out laughing. March * March 2-6: After showing a terrible test score to his dad, Calvin pretends to have amnesia. His pretend-amnesia exasperates his father, who convinces him to stop. * March 9-17: Calvin and Hobbes find an injured raccoon. Calvin's dad tries to take care of it but it eventually dies. Afterwards, Calvin and Hobbes mull over life and death. * March 19-21: Calvin and Hobbes watch bulldozers tear down a section of the woods. March-April * March 23-April 3: Calvin invents the transmogrifier and changes himself into a tiger. éhowever, he is disappointed, and changes back. April * April 6-11: Calvin rips his pants on the swings at school and then is forced to demonstrate a problem on the blackboard. He tells Hobbes it caused quite an uproar. * April 13-15: Calvin gets a substitute teacher, who can't stand him. * April 20-23: Calvins gives a 5-minute oral report on the human brain. Since he brings noodles to school, this could be the 'Noodle Incident'. * April 27-30: Calvin and Hobbes pretend to be zombies. May * May 11-21: Hobbes shaves Calvin's hair, but accidentally cuts it until he's bald. After his mom notices, Calvin gets Hobbes to draw some hair on, but that makes it even worse. Note: Introduces Tracer Bullet. June * June 15-20: Calvin and Hobbes turn the hallway rug into a magic carpet. They go into town to see Calvin's father, but fail to get his attention. July * July 13-18: Calvin, Hobbes & Susie have a water balloon/pistol fight, but Susie hijacks the water balloon from Hobbes and Calvin is soaked. * July 28-31: Calvin gets sick and goes to a doctor. However, he is difficult and uncooperative, and his mother berates him in the car. August * August 10-20: Calvin's family dreadedly goes camping again, and as soon as they arrive it rains non-stop. Calvin's dad is thrilled, but the same can not be said of Calvin and his mother. * August 31 - September 11: Calvin invents a Time Machine and he and Hobbes attempt to travel to the future, but wind up 144 million years ago in the Jurassic. After a near-miss with a dinosaur, they go back to their own time and hobbes vows to quit time travel. September * September 14 - 30: When his mom forces him to clean his room, Calvin is fed up and decides to secede from the family and move to the Yukon. Along the way the two break up due to a fight over leadership, and Calvin goes home while Hobbes marches on. When Hobbes doesn't return, Calvin and his father search for him. Dad soon finds Hobbes and puts him in bed with Calvin. The next day Hobbes claims he made it back himself, but Calvin soon finds out he was lying. Note: This is the first story arc that includes two Sunday pages. October * October 5-10: Calvin's mother and father go out to a movie, and don't take Calvin because of his rambunctious attitude. As a result, Rosalyn comes to babysit. Calvin and Hobbes attempt to make a run for it, but Rosalyn catches them. Calvin is sent to bed, and when his parents come home, a police officer arrives with two hostage reports doubtless made by Calvin. * October 19-24: Moe bullies Calvin and he takes Hobbes to school to attack Moe, who calls Hobbes a "teddy bear." November-December * November 30-December 5: Calvin tries to be the next Houdini. He convinces Hobbes to tie him to a chair so that he can escape, unaware of how tight the knot is and pressured that his parents are impatiently waiting for him to come down for dinner. Note: No one knew how Calvin tied himself up, with Hobbes being a stuffed tiger in reality. 1988 January * January 11-22: Uncle Max comes to visit. On the last strip, Calvin tries to leave with Uncle Max, but Mom and Dad catch him. * January 25-February 4: Calvin and Susie have to write a report on the planet Mercury, but Calvin keeps procrastinating instead of researching. February * February 8-20: Calvin invents the Transmogrifier Gun, the portable version of the Transmogrifer. He asks Hobbes to turn him into a pterodactyl. After accidentally turning Calvin into a chicken, Hobbes turns him into a tiny pterodactyl. Angry, Calvin turns Hobbes into a duck, which starts a fight, eventually ending with Calvin as an owl and Hobbes as a purple troll. Calvin turns Hobbes back into a tiger, but the Transmogrifier Gun burns out before Hobbes can do likewise. Calvin is dismayed until he realizes that owls don't go to school. However, the next day the transmogrification wears off. * February 22-March 2: Rosalyn babysits. Calvin and Hobbes wreak havoc as usual; first trying to mail themselves to Australia, then lying to Rosalyn saying, "we are on a strict Big Mac diet", and then leading Rosalyn into a trap. In the end, Mom and Dad have to pay a five dollar advance on the next time. March * March 7-24: Calvin is fed up with being a kid, with all the demands he is told, so he wants to become a tiger, so Hobbes helps him dress up like one. It turns out to be nothing like Calvin expected it to be. He thought that "They'd be romping around the woods like they always do, but it turns out tigers don't share their territories with other tigers!" At the end, they find out that tigers are an endangered species. April * April 11-15: Calvin shows his dad the latter's "poll numbers" saying that "Although his recognition factor is high, the scandals of his administration continue to haunt him," the scandals being "Bedtimegate" and "Homeworkgate". * April 19-24: Calvin and Hobbes build a model plane, and the end result was the plane all jacked up. According to Calvin, "Nothing fit right, the instructions were incomprehensible, the decals ripped, the paint slopped, and the glue got everywhere." May * May 2-12: Calvin and Hobbes go on an archaeological expedition and find bones for a dinosaur, which his mom says is made out of garbage. * May 16-26: Calvin accidentally breaks D getting all worked up about the binoculars.]]ad's binoculars and is afraid to tell him so. When Calvin does tell Dad, he becomes really worked up, but then forgives Calvin. In the end, Calvin gets a pair of binoculars because "As long as he was going to break binoculars, he ought to at least break his own." * May 30-June 2: A bee lands on Calvin's back, but Hobbes won't shoo it away. He instead takes advantage of this to read his comic books Calvin is stuck there until Hobbes tells him that the bee isn't there anymore. But when Calvin moves, he gets stung. Hobbes explains "I meant 'No, there is a bee.' Today is Opposite Day!" Calvin gets angry and chases Hobbes up a tree holding a baseball bat. June * June 13-29: Mom and Dad take Calvin and Hobbes camping yet again. This time it doesn't rain, but Calvin drops a bag into the lake and after Dad fishes some of the contents out, he stacks everything on top of his glasses, thereby breaking them. For the rest of the trip, Calvin's dad is grouchy and irritable (not to mention vision impaired). They stay for two weeks before returning home. '' '' July * July 4-15: Calvin floats away on a balloon. He floats higher anf higher, dodging hazards on the way until the balloon pops. As he falls, Calvin looks for something to slow or cushion his fall, and finds his Transmogrifier Gun. But as he pulls the trigger, Calvin says, "I'm Safe!". The Transmogrifier takes him literally and he becomes a safe deposit box. He somehow manages to tun himself into a photon and gets home to dinner, but upon discovering the meal, comments:"If I'd known they were having that, I wouldn't have hurried". * July 18-28: Calvin and Hobbes go to the zoo. Calvin gets lost because he followed someone who looks just like Mom (From the knees down, that is), and he left Hobbes behind. Calvin then goes to the tiger pit to ask the tigers if they had seen Hobbes. Meanwhile, Mom and Dad see Hobbes sitting on a bench, but no Calvin. Dad goes too look for Calvin and finds him, still at the tiger pit. When Mom sees Calvin, she tells him that (since he doesn't have a cell phone) he should ask a person ''(or an employee) for help next time, and he says that had never occurred to him. Dad says there won't ''be a next time "because they're just going to tie Calvin to a stake in the yard every weekend." August * August 8-17: The faucet keeps dripping, so Calvin is going to fix it. But when he takes off the handle, water sprays everywhere! Eventually Dad finds them and turns off the water. Calvin unsuccessfully tries to place the blame on Hobbes, but Dad kicks them both outside. September * September 12-October 1: Calvin thinks it's an outrage that grown-ups have polluted the Earth, so Hobbes and he head off to Mars. But on Mars they find an alien, who turns out to be just as scared of them as they are of him, so they go home. October * October 10-19: Calvin gets sick at 2:00 AM. Mom takes his temperature, but is stopped before she can get a reading because Calvin has to throw up. The next morning, Mom tells Calvin that he'll have to go to the doctor. According to the doctor, "Calvin just caught the bug going around." Calvin then gets to stay home from school for two whole days! December * December 14-17: Dad tries to take Calvin's picture for Christmas cards, but he keeps making silly faces. 1989 January *January 16-21: Calvin, pretending to be Spaceman Spiff, tries to skip school but his mom catches him. February *February 6-18: Rosalyn babysits but she has to study for a science test. Calvin steals her notes and locks himself in the bathroom and tells her he will flush them down the toilet unless she meets his demands. She tricks Calvin out of the bathroom and sends him to bed. *February 27-March 18: Calvin sends away for a beanie after eating 3 boxes of cereal. After 6 weeks he gets his beanie, but it has to be assembled. He breaks a piece, but his Dad fixes it. However, Calvin is disappointed when he finds out the beanie doesn't help him fly. He then decides to just play with the box. March - April *March 20-April 7: At the bus stop, Calvin realizes that he forgot to do his bug collection, where he has to collect 50 bugs. He tries to do the project at the bus stop, on the bus and before school. He only finds 4 bugs. During class he gets Susie in trouble for talking in class and writing notes, so Miss Wormwood sends her to the Principle Spittle's office. She squeals on Calvin and he gets in trouble. April * April 17 - April 21: Calvin gets the hiccups. Hobbes attempts to help cure them by drinking from the far side of a glass and eating a spoonful of sugar. Soon Calvin's hiccups go away by themselves, however Hobbes pounces on him and beats him up, causing the hiccups to return. * April 24 - May 13: Calvin and his family go on a trip to a wedding and forget Hobbes. When they return, they find their house broken into. Calvin frantically searches for Hobbes, but his mom finds him. The only things stolen was the telvision and some jewelry. Soon afterwards in bed, Calvin's parents remark on their childhood and family safety. The next day Calvin and Hobbes look at where the TV used to be. May - June * May 15 - June 10: Calvin and Hobbes decide to start a club, which they name G.R.O.S.S (Get Rid Of Slimy girlS). While trying to move Mom's car out of the garage to make a club meeting spot in the garage, the car runs down a hill and crashes into a ditch. Terrifed about what Mom would think, Calvin and Hobbes run away from home. Mom tracks them down however and tells Calvin there was no serious damage. In bed that night Calvin and Hobbes discuss the day. June * June 19 - June 23 - Mom sends Calvin to clean his room. Hobbes and Calvin decide to work together to clean it (simply by stuffing Calvin's stuff into the closet). Mom sends Calvin back to work when she opens the closet and all the stuff buries her. July * July 17 - July 29 - The family go camping again on "Itchy Island, home of the Nuclear Mosquitoes" (as Calvin calls it). Dad is the only one who actually does anything August * August 9 - August 12 - The family go to the Natural History Museum. At the end of the day Calvin finds a loophole to convince his mom into getting him some dinosaur stuff, with Calvin wondering if he can "get any Batman junk this way" August - September * August 28 - September 2: Calvin and Hobbes attempt to build a robot to make Calvin's bed for him. They fail, but they cheer up when they learn that attempting to build the robot actually kept them from making Calvin's bed. September * September 11 - September 20: Moe steals Calvin's truck from him. Calvin tries unsuccesfully attempts to get the truck back. In the end, Calvin never gets the truck back, and he and Hobbes discuss about how people are greedy. September - October * September 25 - October 7: Mom and Dad go out again, but Calvin delays them by hiding Mom's shoes. After this Rosalyn sends Calvin to bed right away. Calvin tricks Rosalyn into going outside, and locks her out. Calvin and Hobbes stay up very late, but Mom and Dad soon come home. Calvin is forced to apoligize to Rosalyn, and in bed feels very bad. According to Hobbes "Having eaten a whole package of Oreos didn't help," which Calvin agrees to, with both looking clearly sick. October * October 9 - 14: Calvin transforms into Stupendous Man and uses the lens of a observatory telescope to fry Calvin's school. While changing back into Calvin he winds up in his underwear in front of Mom, and Calvin's costume is taken away. October - November * October 27 - November 4: Calvin has to do a report on bats for school. Knowing very little about bats, he refers to them as "bugs" in the report and packages the report in a clear plastic binder in an attempt to get more points. The report's overall is that Calvin "did no research at all, and the picture looks like he traced the Batman logo and added fangs". November - December * November 13 - December 2: Calvin is doing homework, when he suddenly falls and crashes on the ceiling. He realizes his personal gravity reversed and wonders what will he do now, but realizes he can't do his homework if he's stuck on the ceiling. Attemping to jump on a chair so he can try get his roller skates to skate on the ceiling, he brings a chair up with him on the ceiling. When Mom picks him up and carries him to his room he finds out his gravity's back to normal. However seconds later, Calvin begins to grow larger. He manages to get outside in time before he crushes the house. He then wonders into the city to find Dad. He goes into the ocean, and grows so large he's soon standing on Earth. He grows ever larger, wobbles, and falls off Earth into a black hole. Floating through nothing, Calvin finds a door and heads through it, finding himself normal sized in his bedroom just as Mom comes in to check his progress, and Calvin says he almost started. Calvin soon gets a long lecture about "his study habits and the importance of homework," then makes Hobbes do his math paper. December * December 12 - 16: Waiting at the bus stop, Calvin says he hates having to be good for Santa before Christmas. When Hobbes doesn't belive Calvin when he says he'll try to be good, they fight. Calvin stops when he realizes he's being bad. Hobbes uses this to try blackmail Calvin. When Calvin sees Susie coming, he manages to resist the temptation to throw a pine cone at her. When Susie asks Calvin what he wants for Christmas, Calvin says he wants a heat-seeking guide missile. 1990 January - February * January 8 - February 1: Calvin creates his duplicator and creates a clone of himself, however the clone makes clones. They make an arrangement to go to school each day, and each clone gets Calvin into trouble. Calvin and Hobbes get rid of the clones by turning the duplicator into the Transmogrifer and turning them into worms. February * February 5 - 10: Calvin turns into Tracer Bullet to solve a math problem in school. * February 20 - 22: Calvin works on his snow art. March - April * March 26 - April 11: Calvin comes home and is beaten up by Hobbes. Upon coming in he is told to have an early bath, as Mom and Dad are going out again and Rosalyn is babysitting. Rosalyn demands an early pay, so Dad threatens Calvin. Things look grim for Calvin and Hobbes, but Calvin turns into Stupendous Man. Calvin annoys Rosalyn then runs outside. While Rosalyn searches for Calvin, he sneaks back inside and goes to bed. When Rosalyn finds out where Calvin is, she forces him to write a full confession. Calvin doesn't get dessert for a week. April - May * April 16 - May 5: Calvin is bullied by Moe into signing up for the school baseball team. Calvin the joins the team and his Dad finds out so they go out and play but Calvin gets hit by the ball and gets a bloody nose. On his first day he accidentally scores for the opposing team and quits after the other players on his team criticize him. The next day Hobbes cheers Calvin up with a game of Calvinball. May * May 21 - 26: Calvin, as Spaceman Spiff, ditches school. As punishment he is given extra homework (all the answers have to be checked if they're correct), which he promply hands over to Hobbes. June * June 11 - June 16: Calvin gets the chicken pox. * June 18 - June 23: Calvin and his parents are at the dinner table. Calvin wants to watch a TV show but Dad won't let him and tells him to go outside. Calvin goes out with Hobbes. They don't have fun at first, but it's only until it's time for bed that he enjoys hmself. June - July * June 25 - July 7: Calvin decides to return to the Jurassic to go on a photo safari and get rich (with Hobbes coming along for the snacks) July July 12 - July 21: Calvin is tormented by his bike. August - September * August 20 - September 8: Calvin and Hobbes, in their G.R.O.S.S club, kidnap Susie's doll and hold it for a ransom of 100 dollars. September * September 10 - September 29: Calvin's mother goes to a parent-teacher confrence. As a result Calvin has to work on his homework more. Dad helps Calvin with math. As a result Calvin thinks he's a genius and the next day bets Susie 25 cents who gets the higher grade in a math quiz. Calvin daydreams and ends up doing only the first question ( "6+5=6, which is wrong) so he has to pay Susie. However Calvin tells Hobbes he cheated her by paying her three dimes. October * October 1 - October 5: Calvin holds up a piece of cardboard and pretends that he's on TV. * October 23 - October 25: Calvin wears a false face on the back of his head to . November * November 13 - November 17: Calvin works on a school project. December 1990 - January 1991 * December 31 - January 19, 1991: Calvin creates a snowman, and does a ritual to bring it to life, however, the snowman became evil. Calvin tells Hobbes, so they decide to throw snowballs at it....except the snowballs stick onto him. The snowman packs more snow onto him, adds another head and arm, turning the snowman into a "Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goon." The snow goon then starts making more snow goons, but to everyone else, Calvin made them himself. So Calvin and Hobbes build a fort until Susie comes. Calvin tells her about the snow goon. Meanwhile, it's time for bed and Calvin is afraid the snow goons will get him while he's sleeping. So trying to go downstairs without waking his parents, the duo freeze the snow goons, waking their parents. Calvin's dad forces him back inside, completely angry and jacked up, instantly sending him back to bed. The next morning, Calvin tries to confess what happened last night, and talks to Hobbes they learned a lesson. 1991 February * February 11-16: Calvin dresses up as Stupendous Man and drops a giant snowball on Susie, which resulted in him getting his costume taken away again. February - March * February 25 - March 2: Calvin becomes Tracer Bullet to solve the mystery of the broken lamp in the living room, which was obviously Calvin's fault. March - April * March 18 - April 3: Calvin uses his Duplicator to make a clone of his 'good side' that will go to school and do his chores, but his good side falls in love with Susie. Calvi holds him back and they finally confront each other; however the clone vanishes due to the Moral compromise spectral release phantasmatron. April * April 8-10: Calvin demands to be addressed as 'Calvin the Bold', but his entourage will have none of it. April - May * April 22 - May 1: Calvin and Hobbes have a G.R.O.S.S. meeting, but Hobbes interrupts saying they didn't sing the G.R.O.S.S. anthem. The anthem is sung at the end of meetings, but Hobbes starts singng it anyway. The two members of G.R.O.S.S. fight over this until Susie comes along, and they unite to throw their stash of mushy apples at her. Susie tells on them, but Calvin and Hobbes are undettered. 1992 February * February 10-12: Calvin holds off his homework. March *March 20-21: Calvin wants to be called " Calvin, Boy of Destiny" (Pronounced "Boy...... of Dessssssssstiny!"). April: *April 13-25: Calvin gets into astrology. However, the predictions do not come true, frustrating him. One of them, "Opposite gender finds you irresistible" scares Calvin, who then does everything possible to stay on Susie's bad side. It works, and Calvin gets over astrology. May: *May 5-8: Calvin introduces a magazine for gum chewers called Chewing, and Hobbes points out its blatant commercialism. May-June: *May 20-June 6: It's 6:30 PM, and Calvin has to write an illustrated story for the next day, which he states is the worst assignment ever. Calvin waits for inspiration, but doesn't get any. He suddenly gets an idea: to go forward in time to get the story from the future. Hobbes, sick of time travel, reluctantly tags along. Calvin and Hobbes go forward to 8:30 PM to meet their 8:30 selves. Unfortunately, 8:30 Calvin doesn't have the story because 6:30 Calvin didn't write it. They then realise that if the 7:30 Calvin wrote the story, which he didn't, then the 8:30 Calvin would have the story. So the 6:30 & 8:30 Calvin leave behind their respective Hobbeses and go to 7:30 PM, where the 3 Calvins get into an argument. Meanwhile, the 6:30 and 8:30 Hobbeses write a story about the time travelers. The 6:30 and 8:30 Calvins go back to 8:30 in disappointment, but the 2 Hobbeses give their story to the 2 Calvins, who accept it. But the 8:30 Calvin's mom is coming, so the 6:30 Calvin and Hobbes go back 6:30 PM and turn in. At school, Calvin realises that the story is unfavorable to him, but the teacher gives it an A+, reconciling Calvin and Hobbes. *June 22-27: Calvin gets some modeling clay. He and Hobbes each make their own sculptures: Hobbes' is a pouncing tiger that Calvin insists is worthless, while the latter's consists of Jivaro shrunken heads modeled after popular cartoon characters. June: *June 15-17: Calvin sets up a "Great Ideas 1$" booth on the sidewalk. See Calvin the Salesman. July: *July 6-7: Calvin sees a cloud that looks like him sticking his tongue out in the sky. August: *August 17-22: Calvin deals with the monsters under his bed. He tries ignoring them, staying awake while the lights are on, and feeding the monsters trash to keep them quiet. *August 25-26: Calvin starts a journal of his thoughts. September: *September 16-18: Calvin exploits the manipulativity of photography to create a record of a fake childhood. *September 28-30: Calvin employs denial to shirk his responsibilities. October: *October 23-24: Calvin and Hobbes play football. November: *November 2-14: Calvin gets a letter with no return adress. Calvin and Hobbes at first think it's from a girl, but it turns out to be a letter from a spy. Calvin gets excited about the next letter, but it turns out to be an insult. Calvin gets more hate mail later on. His mother inadvertently informs him that the insults are coming from their house when mentioning her cut-up magazines. Calvin deduces that Hobbes was the secret insulter all along, and chases him around, furious. Calvin forgives Hobbes, though, when he suggests he send similar hate mail to Susie. December: * December 16-25: Once again Calvin tries to be good to impress Santa Claus and get more presents. 1993 February-March: *February 22-March 6: Calvin has a history test at school and brings a bag of unspecified content to school. Calvin gets a bathroom break during the test, and heads to his locker. From the bag, he draws and changes into his Stupendous Man costume. Susie, who inquired about the bag, advises Miss Wormwood to look by Calvin's locker when his bathroom break drags on. A now super-powered Calvin emerges from the locker right next to his teacher. He races to the classroom, finishes his test with random answers and escapes. Miss Wormwood lost track of Calvin and so heads back to the classroom. Soon enough, Calvin enters class and denies changing into the costume. Miss Wormwood, unimpressed, gets him to Principal Spittle's office and Calvin's mother is called. She reacts by taking away his costume again. *Note: this is Stupendous Man's final appearance in a story arc, but not in the strip altogether. April-May: *April 26-May 8: Calvin enters a traffic safety poster contest for school. First, he asks for a slogan from his parents and Hobbes, but Calvin casts them aside in favor of his own slogan: "Be careful or be roadkill!" Hobbes then starts drawing and coloring the poster. They quarrel over how the proceeds from winning the contest should be shared, and agree on 50-50. The poster completed, Calvin is adamant about his chances of winning. However, Susie wins and Calvin is dumbfounded. Calvin believes the contest was rigged and complains to his father, who tells him he is displaying bad sportsmanship. May: *May 17-22: Calvin sets out to eat 5 worms and earn a nickel from Susie, but his mom comes across him and puts an end to it. June: *June 1-2: Calvin talks about how people ignore the "big picture". July *July 6-7: Calvin pretends to be the World's Most Powerful Computer to his mother and Hobbes. The computer is a cardboard box with drawn-on facial features and interfaces August: *August 2-21: Calvin initiates a G.R.O.S.S. operation to trick Susie into a water-balloon ambush. However, their target picks up on their plan and, anticipating their move, sprays them with their own hose. August-September: *August 30-September 2: Calvin's killer bicycle acts up. October: *October 11-12: Calvin talks about how commercials correlate products with attitude. *October 20-21: Calvin becomes dissatisfied with "mere" happiness and seeks outright euphoria. *October 25-29: Calvin tries to get his enemies (specifically: Moe, his dad, Miss Wormwood and Susie), and his friends (Hobbes) to sign forms, documents and contracts officializing their relationship with Calvin. November-December: *November 15-December 4: Calvin has to prepare an oral report for school, and his topic is whether or not Tyrannosaurus Rex scavenged or hunted. To write the report, he invents the Cerebral Enhance-o-Tron. As a result his forehead became swollen, and he hides this from his parents. The machine's effects wear out, though, and Calvin is unable to do the report properly. Even so, he earns a passable "D" for the difficulty of his topic and the effort invested. 1994 January: *January 27-28: Calvin takes a history/geography test about Plymouth Rock. February: *February 3-5: Calvin starts repeating everything Hobbes says to annoy him, but he is tricked out of it. March *March 7-19: Calvin has a nightmare in which his homework assignment is ruined. Calvin realizes he forgot to do his math homework and gets up to do it, much to a sleepy Hobbes's displeasure. When Calvin goes to do his homework, he thinks there will be a snow day and calls the school's superintendent to make sure, but gets caught by his dad. The next day is a snow day, but Calvin and Hobbes go play outside instead of catching up. Calvin regrets goofing off, but the next day, Calvin is savedby the bell an does not have to turn in his homework. Calvin then states he will put work before pleasure. However, he lawyers his way around having to do the assignment by asserting that working on a snowman is work and finishing his math homework is relief and so pleasure. 1995 March-April: *March 20-April 1: when Calvin gets off the bus Susie follows him, because she has to stay at his house; her mother is away at the time. Calvin tries to trick Susie into getting mauled by Hobbes, but the tiger has a soft spot for her that holds him back. Calvin and Hobbes then hold an emergency G.R.O.S.S. meeting in the Box of Secrecy. The plan they think up is to use a tape recorder to lock Susie in the closet. The operation is successful, but Calvin's mother finds out. As G.R.O.S.S. is never mentioned again, she may have forced Calvin to dissolve the club. April: *April 20-21: Calvin writes and sends letters to his future self. *April 24-27: Calvin discusses and practices the chewing of gum alongside Hobbes. May: *May 15-16: Calvin blows bubbles. The second slowly deflates before popping. *May 17-20: Calvin's vicious baseball tries to attack him. *May 29-30: Calvin and Susie discuss their new substitute teacher, Mr. Kneecapper. June: *June 19-24: Calvin's dad tries to teach Calvin how to ride a bike, but he doesn't even start moving. July: *July 3-6: Calvin's mom gets Calvin a library book, and he gives it to Hobbes who starts reading it. Calvin sees him enjoying himself then reads the book himself. Despite enjoying the read, he asks his mom not to get him any more, as the themes in the book were "complicating his life". *July 13-15: Calvin discusses art, calls himself a "suburban post-modernist". August: *August 14-15: Calvin tries to hide water balloons first from Susie, then from Hobbes. September: *September 4-16: Calvin gets "babysat" by Rosalyn for the last time in the series. Although Rosalyn and Calvin usually antagonize each other, this time they actually cooperate: Calvin is awarded a postponed bedtime for doing his homework early, and the two play Calvinball. Surprisingly, Rosalyn picks up on the "rules" quickly and they actually manage to have fun. When Rosalyn recounts how peaceful the evening was, Calvin's parents think it is a joke. *September 20-21: Calvin's dad goes grocery shopping and makes trouble for the patrons. October: *October 2-21: Calvin has to assemble a collection of 50 different tree leaves in 2 weeks for school. Calvin unwisely puts it off until the last minute; whileCalvin says he works better under pressure. Hobbes corrects him by saying he only works under pressure. Later, while Calvin's mom is making dinner, Calvin asks her if they can go to the arboretum to collect leaves, which she denies. While Calvin and Hobbes are collecting leaves in the yard on the last day of the assignment, a UFO appears, driven by Galaxoid and Nebular, who are looking for the Earth leader. Calvin says he is the potentate of Earth. Galaxoid and Nebular want to take over Earth, and Calvin says that he'll trade Earth for 50 properly labeled and identified alien leaves by 8 PM. The aliens arrive late and an impatient Calvin gets his leaf collection, but gets caught by his dad. At school the next day, his leaf collection gets a bad grade because everybody thought Calvin had faked a collection at the last minute November: *November 17-18: Calvin looks at his baby pictures with Hobbes. December: *December 19-23 (last story arc of the series, continued from the story arc from the last 2 months): Galaxoid and Nebular return to Calvin's house and protest because they weren't informed of Earth's cyclical climate. Mom asks Calvin who's at the door, and Calvin pretends that it is girl scouts. He kicks the aliens out, telling his mom the scouts went to go earn a merit badge. He tells Hobbes, who suggests a refund (giving Calvin's leaf collection back), but Calvin threw the collection away when he got a bad grade for it. Hobbes then suggests keeping the aliens warm, which Calvin questions, stating the aliens would need a huge sock. Hobbes then gets the Christmas stockings, and Calvin madly protests this. When the aliens go away with Calvin and Hobbes' stockings, Calvin complains, but Hobbes tells Calvin about looking at "the glass half full" and that Santa Claus will view it as an act of kindness, which Calvin gets excited about. Category:Plot Category:General Category:Calvin and Hobbes Category:Plot Category:General Category:Calvin and Hobbes